


【勋兴】《质子》5

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 7





	【勋兴】《质子》5

文/夏序清和草未歇 

5

午后的阳光从窗扇映进来，落在桌面上。桌前人手上握着的毛笔在纸上停滞了太久，洇开一个黑印子。

小庭端茶进来的时候，正看到张艺兴垂着头打盹儿。他轻轻咳了一声，只见张艺兴一下子醒了过来，直了直身子。

“公子，出去走走么？”茶杯磕着桌面，发出一声轻响。

张艺兴把笔搁下，目光不住在那团墨迹上徘徊。小庭又叫了两声，他才回过神来，“外头风大，我怕伤风。”

茶刚泡上，茶叶未经几次浮沉，几乎在附在水面儿上。新鲜的绿茶，对着日光，能看到未尽数湿水的一面儿上细密的毫毛，映得瓷杯壁上绿意盎然。

张艺兴嘴角不自主扬了扬，“是赵大人送来的茶叶吗？”

小庭正拿了张艺兴的外衣过来，听到这话脚步顿了顿，动作更轻了些，“是呢。”

张艺兴摸着温热的杯壁，在小庭把外衣披在自己身上的时候，紧了紧衣领，低头轻笑了一下。

秋日里万物凋敝，不是内府的存货也定是快马从南方调来的，茶汤闻起来有异香，想来定是一两千金的珍品。

“今日晚膳小厨房准备了什么吃的？”张艺兴抬起头，端起茶杯问小庭。

“还准备问您的意思。”小庭神情有点怪，在宫里当差有些日子了，还是在面上隐藏不住自己的真实情绪。

张艺兴咦了一声，没再说话。

小庭声音不大，“皇上今儿兴许不来了…… 赵大人身边的阿全说一早皇上赐了几道菜到皇后宫里，而且还因为政事发了火，可能，可能……”

宫里的诸多消息，往往都是下人间最灵通。

张艺兴偏过头去瞥了小庭一眼，小庭立马噤了声。天子喜好是不能拿出来嚼舌根的，更何况在主子跟前。虽然张艺兴的目光很快收了回去，又回到了往常的柔和之中。

“是吗？”张艺兴抿了一口茶汤，所有所思，“还是照常做皇上喜好的那些小菜吧，做好不急着上。”

小庭应了一声，忙不迭往门外走去，走出去几步，突然被张艺兴叫住，“小庭？”

见张艺兴不说话，小庭回头又往近走了走，“公子还有什么要吩咐的？”

张艺兴放下茶杯，一手托着下巴，“你见过皇后娘娘吗？”

小庭一张脸皱了起来，“见过的，我在太后宫里当过差。”

“那……”张艺兴一副犹豫的表情，小庭就明白了他的意思。现在张艺兴蓄意跟皇后娘娘争宠的事在宫里跟一阵风似的传着，小庭以为张艺兴在意皇后会不会与他为难。

“皇后娘娘在我们眼里吧，跟太后挺像的。这点难怪，毕竟是太后的侄女。也是侯府贵女，名门闺秀，爷爷和父亲都是重臣。皇后娘娘入宫之后平时对下头人也好，出手阔绰，恩威并施。不过这几年就……”小庭面露难色。

张艺兴诶了一声，压低了声音，“你也知道，我只有你这么个亲近的人了。”

小庭咽了口唾沫，“皇上最近有时候也发火，说皇后不知是不是软弱过头了，年纪大了，也管不住阖宫里下人的舌头了。”

张艺兴哦了一声，他推算皇后娘娘年纪应当也不过三十，吴世勋这人讲话真是刻薄。

不过皇后嘛，到底软不软弱他不清楚，这种以退为进的谋略，让自己瞬间站在勾引皇帝的舆论高地上，赚尽了天下人的同情，还搏了贤良的名声，委实不像个好相与的。

“不过也有人揣测是皇后失子之后，就不愿意再管这种事了吧。”小庭的声音再次传进张艺兴耳朵里，张艺兴猛地抬起头，“皇后有过孩子？”

小庭点头，随后压低了声音，“小产了。”

张艺兴低着头，消化着这些信息，听得小庭在一边说，“也就那前后，太后也撒手西去了，那之后咱皇上就彻底对女色不怎么感兴趣了，您也知道的，现在这偌大的后宫就跟冷宫似的。”

张艺兴觉得手心冒冷汗，在桌下攥紧了自己的衣襟，“我知道了，那你现在去吩咐厨房准备吧。”

目送着小庭出了门，张艺兴才把目光收了回来，起身走了出去。主屋旁有个偏厅，也是张艺兴平时放书的地方。一进门，就看到屋角放着几个精美的罐子。张艺兴把他们一一抱到桌上，开了封，就闻到了浓郁的桂花香气。

上次采的桂花，除了留了一点收起来准备做桂花糕的，剩下大半都用来酿了桂花酒。而且他嫌米酒度数低，叫人寻了高度数的高粱酒来。

酒的味道混合着用糖腌渍过的桂花的甜香，在这

个时节里，真是最合适不过了。

张艺兴手指划过描着金丝的酒瓶外壁，冰凉的触感顺着手指末端往上爬，他想，今晚要是有月亮就更好了。

吴世勋下朝之后，对几位大臣动了粗，起因是地方奏报减轻赋税的事情。这事儿触了吴世勋逆鳞，当即发令拖出大殿让人狠狠地打，还让文武百官在旁围观。

一整个下午，赵筠连大气都不敢出，进来换茶的动作都是蹑手蹑脚的。

赵筠又一次退出来，倚在御书房的门槛上，看着夕阳西斜，不禁无限感叹。

他不知道皇上今儿要照例去张艺兴那里用晚膳，还是去皇后宫里。

本就怕极了吴世勋，今天知道吴世勋心情不佳，更是不敢开口去问，只得先让御膳房这边先做着。

才吩咐了阿全去通知，就听到吴世勋在里头叫了声自己，“赵筠？滚进来。”

赵筠连忙推门进去，“皇上，有什么吩咐？”

吴世勋手上还有折子，没有抬头，“什么时辰了？”

赵筠跪着，“卯时了。”

“今天去皇后宫里吃晚饭吧。”吴世勋眉头动了动，表情没什么波澜。

赵筠哎了一声，准备出去派人先去皇后宫里说一声。才要走，听着吴世勋又叫了自己一声，回过头去，看吴世勋摆了摆手，“没什么，你去吧。”

门被轻轻合上，吴世勋揉了揉眉头。不能说他因为昨晚的事而对皇后心怀愧疚，但是他确实不想和皇后把关系搞得太僵。论血缘，皇后是自己的表妹。论礼法，皇后还是一国之母。

可另一方面，最近张艺兴突然性子温顺起来，让他食髓知味。

从案头上站起来，吴世勋只觉得自己的心像被放在火炙烤一样，翻来覆去的，左右为难。

南苑附近没什么高大的树木，按照南方园子的设计，用的都是清雅的观赏植物。太阳落了山，天色渐渐变暗，月亮的影子在天边由隐约模糊，变得皎皎如水。

小庭看张艺兴穿着单薄的素衣，倚在南苑的门上，在一旁急的跺脚。手上抱着斗篷，张艺兴也不披，还让他拿回屋里去。

从脸色上看，一张脸快失去了血色。单手抓着门框，像在等人一样。

小庭见张艺兴不肯添衣，折身准备回去给他找个汤婆子来暖暖手。

吴世勋远远看到张艺兴的时候，愣了一下。

美人着素衣于月色之下，有种不加修饰的天然滋味。兴许是在寒风里站的太久，脸是白的，耳尖确是红的。

吴世勋才走近，就听到张艺兴说，“我可没跨过门槛。”说完就低下了头。

脸上突然传来一股温热，吴世勋托起了他的下巴，“特意在这儿劫道？”

吴世勋说着，不动声色的看了眼赵筠，“莫不是买通了我身边的人做你的眼线？”

张艺兴没说话，吓得赵筠先白了脸，连忙跪下，“陛下，皇后宫里已经准备好了，等着您过去用膳呢。”

吴世勋轻轻松开了挑着张艺兴下巴的手，“本来就想远远看一眼你，那朕走了。”

手还没收回去，突然被张艺兴拉住，突然的冰凉感让他小臂起了些战栗，吴世勋低头，看着张艺兴像冰一样的手指，“快回屋里去吧，嗯？”

张艺兴脸红了起来，却不松手，“可是桂花酒刚好酿好了，我一个人喝，会醉的……”

吴世勋不动声色，任由张艺兴拉着自己。看着张艺兴欲说还休的表情，一下一下挠着他的心。

赵筠还在一边跪着，张艺兴不敢抬头看吴世勋，他没有十成的把握不会被拒绝。横下心来，踮起脚，“皇上……”

说完就迅速又垂下头，他怕吴世勋看到他咬紧的牙齿。

吴世勋把张艺兴的手拿开，往前进了一步，逼得张艺兴整个身子抵在门框上。他抬了抬张艺兴的下巴，“说，你究竟是想要我留下，还是只是不想我去皇后宫里？”

张艺兴的手紧紧握着，指甲像是要扎破手掌穿透进去。他眼睛忽闪了两下，看向吴世勋的眼里蒙上了一层雾。下巴被控制着，没法低头，吴世勋锐利的目光想要射进他的心里，让他下意识想避开。

吴世勋的眉头还紧紧的拧着，张艺兴闭上眼，一副无所谓的样子，“原是我逾越了，那就恭送皇上。”说着身子就要往下滑，准备行礼。

下巴一松，大臂被紧紧抓住。张艺兴才扭过头去，因为疼嘶了一声。吴世勋往前走了两步，进了南苑的门，带着张艺兴也前进了几步。

正撞上小庭要给张艺兴送汤婆子，看着这个局面一下子僵在原地，连行礼也忘了。

就看到吴世勋指了指门，“去关上，别让别人进来。”

小庭快走几步，看到门口呼呼啦啦一大帮人，赵筠还在门口跪着，又不敢忤逆吴世勋，只能把这些人都关在门外。手才从门上拿下来，就听到吴世勋疾言厉色的，“主子自戕，你以为你能活命？”

小庭扑通跪下，险些要哭出来。张艺兴拉住了吴世勋，“不是他的错，别为难他……”

说完，就牵着吴世勋往正厅里走。到了门口，吴世勋先走了进去，张艺兴回头，对跟在后头的小庭说，“好了，准备好的菜可以上了。”

不一会儿，晚膳就摆好了。张艺兴亲自起身给吴世勋斟酒，桂花的香气在屋里逐渐充盈。

吴世勋挑着眉看张艺兴的动作，突然轻笑了一声，“论勾人，真是一等一的狐媚。”

张艺兴充耳不闻，装作听不懂的样子，端起酒杯抿了一下，“陛下说什么呢，我怎么不明白？”

吴世勋在桌下握住了张艺兴的手，指尖还是凉的。

在门口时还心有疑虑，看着桌上一看就是早有准备的饭菜，更是了然。

张艺兴在赌自己不会不来，在赌自己会不会留下。

只是张艺兴何时起，开始在自己身上费心思，想着争宠了呢……

吴世勋倒是不讨厌，对张艺兴这看着不怎么高明的小心机，只觉得有趣。

吴世勋手上的温度一点点过到张艺兴手上，只听到张艺兴轻轻地说了一声，“其实我也不知道皇上会不会来，就像不知道今晚有没有月亮一样。”

说罢，两人一起往外看去，看到月色落在阶下。

张艺兴把杯中酒一饮而尽，“不过还好，月亮出来了，你也来了。”

tbc.


End file.
